


Cute little things about Kuroko

by szczepter



Series: Little habits [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also stupid, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko before bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute little things about Kuroko

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know, don't judge me.

Kuroko had a funny shaped little beauty mark under his right shoulder blade.

It was a little lopsided, not really in the shape of half a heart. It looked more like a little tear actually.

Kagami knew that Kuroko had a similar, twin mark on the inside of his left knee. He discovered it when they were roughhousing one day for the TV remote which turned into making out somewhere along the way. The one his back, however was smaller.

Kagami noticed it one day when they were changing for sleep. Kuroko came out of the bath, only in his shorts, skin smooth and pale and very inviting. He turned and picked up his pajama top laid out for him on the bed.

"Hey, what's that?" Kagami asked from the bed where he was sitting. Kuroko looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow in question. Kagami moved from the bed and stood behind Kuroko.

"You have something on your back." He put his hand on Kuroko's skin, still warm and pleasantly smelling. He thought it was some kind of dirt and wanted to remove it, but upon closer examination Kagami realized it was not.

"It's a mole." He said and swept it with his thumb oddly fascinated. How did he never notice it? He did spend a good amount of time exploring Kuroko's body with his mouth and hands and he still missed this endearing, little mark?

Kuroko's body still hid little treats like this one and Kagami never could help himself when it came to learning some little secret of his smaller teammate. He swept his finger against the patch of skin under the pointy shoulder blade again and again making the little mark appear elongated. He did it a few more times until he noticed that Kuroko was slightly, but surely moving away from his touch.

Also he was sorta breathing weirdly.

Kagami was sure he wasn't rough, maybe Kuroko hit himself there and he was worrying the area. He swept it lightly for the last time, fully intending to let go, but then Kuroko uttered a weird high pitched whine and shuddered.

Kagami blinked.  And then he grinned.

"Are you ticklish here?" He poked the place again and rubbed it again. Kuroko squirmed and dropped his pajama top.

"No." Kagami could see that Kuroko was clenching his teeth when he spoke. He snuck his unoccupied arm and wound it around Kuroko's waist pinning him to his chest and lifting him slightly off the ground.

"I think you do." He teased and rubbed the spot again. And again, until Kuroko squirmed and tried to kick Kagami in the shin, but he couldn't maneuver appropriately so his legs just swung back and forth.  He gripped Kagami's arm with both of his hands.

"Stop it." Kuroko whined.

"Nope." Kagami tickled him a bit harder, until Kuroko uttered a short, slightly awkward cry and then promptly clapped both hands over his mouth.

Both boys froze for a moment. Kagami then lowered Kuroko onto the ground but didn't let him go, his arm still firmly around his waist. Kuroko's breath was ragged, his hands still hiding his mouth.

"You know." Kagami breathed against Kuroko's shoulder. "I never really heard you laugh. Not even when we got into the Winter Cup. I almost thought you didn't know how to do it." Kuroko huffed annoyed.

Kagami suddenly sat on the bed, pulling Kuroko into his lap. He nuzzled the ticklish place under Kuroko's shoulder blade and Kuroko squirmed again. This time, however instead of tickling he pressed a gentle kiss.

Kuroko sighed in relief that there would be no more tickles. Kagami hummed and kissed the spot again. What an odd place to be ticklish. He knew that Kuroko wasn't ticklish nowhere near the places a normal person would be, such as his stomach, sides or armpits. So being ticklish here was both surprising and not. Everything about Kuroko was a bit different. And Kagami loved it.

His next kiss was open mouthed. He nudged Kuroko so he would gave Kagami better access. The little mark was fascinating and Kagami couldn't help himself nipping it a bit. Kuroko sighed and squirmed. His murmurs were ignored and Kagami lapped at the patch of skin and sucked it gently. He now used both arms to hold the boy squirming in his lap. The angle was a bit awkward, Kagami mused when he nipped at the pale back.

"Kagami-kun stop." There was no heat in Kuroko's words however and no urgency. Kagami continued to nip and kiss his new favorite place exploring it mercilessly. The smell of Kuroko's body wash lulled his senses that only when Kuroko yelped did he realized that he bit him a little too hard.

"That hurt." Kuroko turned his head to frown at Kagami.

Kagami blinked and looked at the pale back in front of him. "Sorry, I got carried away." It was really a weird place to leave a hickey, but it couldn't be helped now. What was done was done. Kuroko grumbled something under his breath and Kagami let him go. The boy went to the bathroom and returned after a few moment.

"Kagami-kun, you promised you wouldn't do that anymore."

"Well, sorry but it's not my fault." Kuroko frowned and then sighed picking up his forgotten pajama top.

"What am I suppose to say when someone notices?" Kagami snorted.

"No one will notice. You worry too much. Besides you can just say some weird bug bit you."

"Kagami-kun, that is essentially what happened." Kagami's brow twitched. Kuroko sighed defeated. "Please go take a bath, I want to go to bed already."

"Fine, fine." Kagami grabbed his own pajamas and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko laid snuggled in bed, half asleep already when Kagami came back from the bath. When he saw that Kuroko was already burrowed under the covers he turned off the light and slid into bed with him.

Kuroko laid on his side, breathing softly. He was aware that Kagami was hesitating for a moment before he slid closer to him and fit himself snuggly against his back. Kuroko sighed and relaxed into the familiar warmth of the embrace. They were still for a few moments, when Kuroko finally spoke softly.

"Kagami-kun."

"Hm?"

"You said I never laugh." He paused for a moment and Kagami nodded faintly, fitting his face in the crook of Kuroko's neck.

"Do you know why?"

"Why?" Kuroko burrowed deeper into the covers and whispered softly.

"Because it's embarrassing." Kuroko worried his lip and waited for the response. Kagami laughed quietly, his chest rumbling pleasantly against Kuroko's back.

"Stupid." He said and kissed his neck. "I think your laugh is cute."

Kuroko thought that Kagami must have been really half asleep to produce such a straight forward compliment. Then again, he mused, the other boy's burning face pressed against his neck could indicate that he wasn't. Whatever the reason, Kuroko pretended he didn't hear.

He let himself be gathered in the tight embrace and breathed, his last thought before sleep came was _I am glad then, that only you make me laugh._


End file.
